cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Universe
Steven Universe is the latest cartoon on CN created by Rebecca Sugar, former artist, composer and director for Adventure Time. The series aired on Cartoon Network on November 4, 2013. It will be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. This is the first Cartoon Network show with a female creator. Synopsis Steven Universe is an American show made by Rebecca Sugar. Steven Universe is dedicated to Rebecca Sugar's younger brother: Steven Sugar. Steven Universe is about a young and new crystal gem of the team. The team members are Garnet: Has Gauntlets as a weapon summoned on her Garnet's both hands, the leader, strongest, and tallest gem. Is from Homeworld, where is the home of gems. Pearl: Has a spear as a weapon summoned on her pearl on her forehead, the perfect, smart, and beautiful gem. Is from Homeworld, where is the home of gems. Amethyst: Has a whip summoned on her Amethyst on her chest. The scrappy, funny, and shortest gem. Is from Kindergarten, where they grew bad gems, but Rose and the gems found her, and made her into a good gem. Rose Quartz, was a crystal gem, is the mother of Steven, had to give up her physical form to bring Steven into the world, passes her gem to him, also inherited to her weapon, a shield. She also had healing tears, life watermelons made by her spit, and a bubble shield, was all also passed to Steven, but instead of healing tears, he has healing spit, that stopped working, unknowing if he could reactivate it again. The crystal gems are not supposed to be on earth, (except for Amethyst, that was made on earth to do bad things, but was made to good) following them on the Homeworld warps, where they destroyed them, so the Homeworld gems, could not find them. One day, this gem called Peridot, sent droids, noticed by Steven, when he accidentally put his head by sneezing by pollon (he is allergic to pollon) saw a droid warping the the Homeworld warps, to fix them. Once they fixed them, Peridot came, to reactivate kindergarten, once she saw a sticker that Steven put of "Crying Breakfast Friends") she left by leaving a deactivator to deactivate the drones. Now the gems could be in danger by new gems from kindergarten, and the homeworld gems! Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Characters *'Steven' - Main protagonist, youngest member of the Crystal Gems. He hasn't perfected the power of his Gem yet (Located where his belly button should be) He only summoned his weapon twice, being a shield inherited by his mother, Rose Quartz. He has much to learn. *'Garnet' - One of the Main protagonists, The tall yet mysterious (speaking in a very low calm voice) leader of the Crystal gems. She has Gems on each palm of her hand which she uses to summon her Gauntlets. *'Amethyst' - One of the main protagonists, The very fun, care-free and sometimes reckless member of the crystal gems. She has her gem on her chest which see uses to summon a her Whip. She usually shape-shift a lot. *'Pearl' - One of the main protagonists, The controlled, Graceful Perfectionist member of the Crystal Gems. Her gem is located on her forehead which she uses to summon her Spear. She can also project holograms from her gem. *'Peridot '- One of the main protagonists, is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartener. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from the Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received", after she defied and insulted her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Episodes Main article: List of Steven Universe episodes Season 1 Season 1 of Steven Universe ran from November 4, 2013, to March 12, 2015, beginning with "Gem Glow" and "Laser Light Canon" and ending with "The Return" and "Jailbreak." Four Season 1 episodes were aired out of order, after "Jailbreak." Season 2 Season 2 premiered on March 13, 2015, with "Full Disclosure." Season 3 Steven Universe has been renewed for a third season. Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons